Love is a Baby
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Modern God AU, The VEPPer have a great plan! Trust them, it's great! Turn the heir into a baby and their problem is solved. Sure, the Student Council is back but like the VEPPer can totally do this!


Love is…a Baby?

Summary: Modern God AU, The VEPPer have a great plan! Trust them, it's great! Turn the heir into a baby and their problem is solved. Sure, the Student Council is back but like the VEPPer can totally do this!

-  
"Hey Aki!" Haru smirked as he ran in. "I have the perfect idea!"

His twin looked up, "And what is it?"

"We turn the heir into a baby!"

"What? That's stupid."

"Is not! Trust me!"

Aki laughed, "Sure, and when the Caerula Adamas find who turned their heir into a baby to kill him they'll spare us."

"Hey!" Haru frowned, "Let's do it! Dadacha what do you think?"

Dadacha appeared on Aki's shoulder, "Yeah! You both should do it, the monster can turn him into one and then it hopefully can kill him-dacha!"

"So what kind of monster?"

"A baby animal monster!" Haru giggled, "Think about it! He loves animals and will easily walk up to it!"

"Of course." Aki smiled and Haru spoke, "Now…to find someone to do the dirty work…." 

Yumoto yawned as he sat in the clubroom, he jumped as he saw Wombat right in front of his face. "AH!"

"What are you doing?! You should be studying!" Wombat hissed and Yumoto pouted, "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Hmph."

"Don't hmph me!"

Yumoto looked up as he heard his friends come in. "Ah! You're here!"

"Yeah." Ryuu spoke and Yumoto frowned, "Wombat is wanting me to study but I just got out of class!"

Ryuu frowned, "Don't study, we've done enough today."

"Hah!" Yumoto giggled as he stuck his tongue out and Wombat sighed, "Being heir is more than fun and games."

"Whatever."

"Hey don't be like that!" 

"What?" Yumoto frowned and Atsushi came in with En. "Yumoto, you know if you keep acting up, I'll tell Kin-chan."

Yumoto looked down, "I'll tell Araki if you keep that up!"

"Hey!" En frowned and Io sighed. "Just give it up. He won't listen."

"Yeah yeah, what a stubborn heir."

"Hey!" Yumoto frowned and En spoke, "Come on, we should go to the bathhouse."

"Sounds good." Io smiled as he stood and Yumoto nodded, "Yeah! I'd love to take a bath!"

"Come on then." Ryuu spoke and the five left school. "Hey Wombat, shouldn't you bring Tawarayama-sensei?" Yumoto asked and Wombat shook his head, "No no he's fine I promise."

"Ah okay." Atsushi replied, "I mean you didn't kill him again, right?"

"O-of course not!"

"Sure you rodent!" Ryuu smirked and Wombat gasped. "You four are mean! At least Yumoto-san likes me."

"Yeah, that's because you're fluffy." Yumoto giggled and Wombat groaned.

"Hey why aren't you with Araki?" En asked and Yumoto sighed, "He was sick, he said he has the flu."

"Huh?"

"Not a bad flu, but like a bug?" Yumoto frowned, "I think."

"Ah." Ryuu replied and they all simultaneously froze as their bracelets went off.

Yumoto gasped, "Look at that little animal over there!"

"Huh?"

The animal shot up, "I am the Baby Dog Monster!"

"Oh! PUPPY!" Yumoto laughed and Ryuu grabbed him. "Oi! Wait!"

The monster giggled, "I am looking for the heir!"

"Ooh! Why?" Yumoto smiled and Io groaned, "You're kidding me, Yumoto. You're falling into the monster's favor?"

The monster sat and wagged its tail. Yumoto gasped, "But look at it!" He giggled and En frowned and whispered to Atsushi, "We need to transform…Yumoto isn't himself."

Atsushi nodded and Ryuu looked at them. "I agree."

"Me too." Io replied and the four slowly backed away. "LOVE MAKING!"

Wombat gasped as the four Battle Lovers ran out.

"You who attack our heir!" 

"Shall be punished!"

"Before you attack him and our world!"

"Learn to love yourself and the world!"

Wombat smiled, "Great improv you four!" 

Yumoto looked at them, "Oh!" He frowned, "You can't hurt Mr. Puppy!"

"Mr. Puppy?! That thing wants to kill you!" Vesta called and Yumoto walked closer to the monster.

Epinard gasped, "You stop that! You stay right there mister!"

Yumoto glared at him, "No!"

Sulfur frowned, "Let's just send a beam at it and stop it from hurting Yumoto."

"He's too close to our firing range!" Vesta groaned, "I'll set him on fire then!"

Epinard frowned, "This is bad. Cerulean, can't you grab him?"

"I can try."

Wombat looked at them, "Hurry, the heir is really into the monster's spell!"

Yumoto frowned. "I'm not under a spell! It's a puppy!"

"It's a monster!"

"Is no-!" Yumoto shrieked as the monster shot a beam and it hit him in the chest.

"The heir!" Wombat cried and ran to him. Yumoto whimpered as he hit the ground.

Epinard gasped as the monster ran off and Yumoto groaned.

"Hey…!" Vesta cried, "Yumoto is turning younger!"

Cerulean gasped, "A baby..?!"

Epinard gasped and picked the newly transformed baby Yumoto up, "Let…let's take him to Kin-chan!"

The four looked at the heir, who babbled at Epinard. "Well…at least he's in a robe."

"Yeah…" Vesta sighed and Yumoto grabbed Vesta's headband and laughed as he pulled it out. "Ves Ves funny!"

Vesta groaned as his hair fell in his face, "You brat!"

Yumoto giggled and Vesta snatched it from Yumoto's hands.

The heir sniffed as his new toy was snatched and Epinard gasped as the boy began to wail. "Hurry. We need to go!"

-

"Kin-chan!" Atsushi cried as he ran into the Student Council office. Kinshiro stood, "At-chan!"

"We…we have a problem."

"And what is that…?"

"Um…come in guys."

Ryuu growled as he came in. "He keeps taking my headband!" 

"Ryuu, just take it from him." En replied and Io sighed, "We can't do that."

"At-chan…?" Kinshiro questioned and En came in with a baby.

Akoya gasped, "Is…is that the heir?!"

Yumoto had Ryuu's headband in his mouth and En sat him on the table. "Ah, Little One, that does not go in your mouth." Atsushi spoke and pulled it away.

Yumoto looked down as it was taken and tears welled up in his eyes. "Ma-mama…?"

"Ah he looks about three." Kinshiro spoke and the heir began to wail. "Ah my Little One…" Ibushi's voice spoke and Yumoto gasped, "Ibu-bu!"

"Ah Little One. You don't chew on those."

Akoya frowned, "Who turned him into a baby?"

"A dog monster did." 

"A dog monster? Was it defeated?"

"No." Atsushi spoke, "We need to find it again and get rid of it to heal Yumoto."

"Yes…and in the meanwhile you four need to watch and take care of the heir." Kinshiro sighed as the heir began to chew on Ryuu's headband again.

-  
Yumoto giggled as Atsushi washed his hair, "Luckily, Gora-san is out of town…" Ryuu groaned and Yumoto splashed water at Ryuu.

"Why you…!"

"Enough." En yawned and Io sighed, "We just need to get the monster found."

"Yes." Atsushi nodded and Yumoto clapped his hands as he was held in Atsushi's lap in the bath.

"Are you sure he doesn't need a floatie or something?" Ryuu asked and Atsushi shook his head, "No, we just have to hold him really."

"Hmm, seems a bit wrong to me. Most kids his age have like mini baths that they sit in."

"Oh, well for today we'll just do this."

"Or!" Ryuu grabbed the yellow pan that they used. "sit him in this!"

"He'd sink!"

"Oh, but let's try it anyway!"

Yumoto laughed as Ryuu lifted him up and put him in the pan. "See, he floats!"

"Ah, but his legs look uncomfortable." Io noted and Ryuu groaned, "Well let's just bathe him and get done!"

"Now Yumoto, open your mouth." Atsushi smiled as he held up some food, "Please."

Yumoto giggled as he did, "Ahh!"

The boy in glasses smiled as he fed the boy, "There you go."

En nodded, "he's still loving food."

"Well of course he is." Io replied and Ryuu nodded, "Yeah!"

"Ah…" En replied and the four boys looked up as someone knocked. "I'll get it." The boy yawned and went to the door. "Ah, President."

"Hello."

"How is the heir?"

"He's eating."

"Ah, so he is?"

"Yes." En sighed and Kinshiro nodded, "Good. We think we know where the monster is at."

"You do?" Ryuu asked and Kinshiro smiled, "Yes. Finish up and we'll go!"

"Awesome." Ryuu smiled and Atsushi fed Yumoto more.

Wombat came up to them. "So, what are you feeding him?"

"Rice porridge, he's a baby so he can't eat hard foods."

"He's more of a toddler though." Akoya noted and Yumoto smiled as he ate more food.

"So, how do we reverse the de-aging?"

"Clearly you all have to get rid of the monster."

"Without Yumoto?"

"Yes without Yumoto." Wombat replied and the Battle Lovers nodded, "We totally can, right?" Atsushi noted and Yumoto clapped his hands. "Yeah!"

Yumoto smiled at Ibushi, "Ibu-bu! Up! I done!"

Ibushi smiled, "Alright." He walked over and lifted the boy up.

Yumoto giggled and clapped his hands. "Yumo go big! Araki need!"

"Araki? He's not even here right now." Akoya replied, "He's been busy doing other things."

"I'm surprised he mentioned him after all this time now."

The boys nodded and Yumoto smiled. "Go!"

"Okay, we'll go."

-

Yumoto smiled as he stuck his thumb in his mouth as Ibushi held him.

"The monster should be right around here." Kinshiro explained and Ryuu gasped, "Yeah! There it is!"

"Battle Lovers, time for love making!" Wombat smiled and Yumoto clapped, "Yay!"

"not you!"

"Awww!"

Ibushi smiled and stroked the boy's blonde locks as his guardians transformed.

"Ah! Battle Lovers you're back!"

"Yep." Vesta replied, "Listen dog monster, you need to know that you're loved."

"Huh?" The baby dog monster spoke, "I…I…!"

"You?" Sulfur repeated and the monster gasped, "I…I'm…what's love?"

"Love is….is…" Cerulean frowned, "What is love?"

"Umm, love is….?" Epinard repeated and frowned as well.

Wombat groaned, "You four, love is a feeling you all feel and you all know it!"

"We know that you rodent!" Vesta hissed and Wombat sighed. "You four are trouble…you all feel love for your heir!"

"Well duh!" Cerulean groaned and Sulfur shook his head. "This makes no sense."

"It does too!"

Yumoto frowned, "Ibu-bu! Love!"

"Yes, love, Little One."

Yumoto looked down in thought, he was trying to think of something…but he couldn't. 

Akoya frowned, "Love is hard to describe."

Kinshiro nodded, "Yes it is. Especially when it's different to everyone."

"Ah!" Epinard gasped, "That's it….love is different to everyone!" He turned to the monster, "What do you think when you think about love?"

"M-me?"

"Yes, you."

The monster smiled, "To me, love is seeing my new puppy at home!"

"Ah!" Vesta smiled, "So, let me guess! You've been feeling very sad when you have to go to school, because you leave your new pet!"

The monster nodded, "Yes!"

"Well, that can suck, but don't worry! School is almost over for a few months and you'll have all the time for it." Cerulean smiled and the monster nodded, "Yeah!"

The Battle Lovers smiled as the monster began to glow a bright white.

"Good job you four!" Wombat smiled as the monster then was healed.

"Ah! That's Tsuki Kiba in class 2-B!" Sulfur exclaimed and Ibushi smiled as he walked over with Yumoto.

He placed Yumoto down and Yumoto clapped as he began to glow, "Yay!" He smiled as he began to change back.

"Ah finally!" Vesta gasped as Yumoto aged back to sixteen.

The blonde smiled, "Hey guys! I'm glad you took care of me!" He giggled, "Especially before an-chan came back home."

"Oh yeah." Vesta sighed, "You kept taking my headband!"

"I did?" 

"YES!"

"OH!" Yumoto giggled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Epinard spoke, "We need to get you home and dressed."

"Oh…" Yumoto smiled, "Let's go take a bath then!"

"We all just had a bath."

"Oh." Yumoto blushed and Kinshiro looked at them, "Good job everyone…let's hope this never happens again."

"I agree." Akoya replied and Vesta nodded.

-

"Dammit…" Haruhiko sighed, "They got rid of the monster."

"Whatever…" Akihiko replied, "We'll get rid of the heir and the Battle Lovers next time Haru…don't worry."

Yumoto smiled as he looked at everyone at the Kurotama Bath. "Thank you all again. I'm sorry if I was a pain."

"nah it was fun." En grinned and Atsushi nodded, "Yes."

"We didn't mind." Io added and Ryuu sighed, "Totally, just don't take my headband again, please."

The pink haired boy gasped as Yumoto did so again and he growled, "HEY!"

Yumoto began to laugh, "Sorry!"

"UGH!"

"Now now, Vesta." Wombat yawned, "You have him all back to normal…"

"ahh…."

"Well it's getting late." Yumoto spoke, "Why don't you all stay here?"

The Defense Club and Student Council looked at one another and they nodded, "Sounds great." Kinshiro replied and En nodded again. "Yeah we will."

"Great!" Yumoto gigged, "let's go get ready then!"

The youngest ran out of the room and the others all followed after him…they were happy to have him back to normal.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
